Overwatch Moments: A trip down memory lane
by Pikaveeario
Summary: Follow the gang through as they relive a memory from their past with extra tidbits of fun!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Angela just a little further!" Urged Genji Shimada, extending his very much fleshy hand to his girlfriend, Angela Ziegler. She ran to catch up with him up the hill, "I don't have cyber agility Genji, wait up!" She look up to see Genji on top of the hill in his black and gray tunic, with a green scarf on his neck. His metal and fabric headband rested on his sleek black hair which had faded green highlights in it. Slung across his back was 2 swords, his usual style. He also wore black, fingerless gloves on his pale skinned hand, which he extended to pull her up. She took his hand and he hoisted her up. She wore a simple black tank top with a white light jacket over top. She brushed the dried leaves off her black tights and sat down next to him. It was 7 PM on top of a hill on Hyde park, overlooking London. "Why are we here, Genji? The view is nice but what's so special? You said you had something planned for our anniversary." Angela asked Genji, turning towards him with a curious expression. "Just wait a bit." He replied with his mischievous smile. She saw him take out a small object from his pocket. _A lantern_ she thought _but why_ -. Her thought was cut short when she saw the whole city's light shut off, which made her panic for a second, followed by thousands of little stars lighting up the sky. No, not stars, lanterns. She turned over to Genji, a bright smile on her face. He offered her the beautiful lantern which had a little slip of paper underneath. It was written in neat cursive, _Happy Anniversary, Angel Girl._ She smiled and put her hand on the lantern. Together, they released it into the night sky, while kissing, letting go of any doubt and fear they had for this blossoming relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

NYE at Overwatch caught Mei by surprise. In the morning, everyone wrote their New Years Resolution on a slip of paper and put it into a box which was later read out loud. Later, Mei Ling-Xhou helped Jameson Fawkes, a.k.a Junkrat, set up the fireworks. But what Mei really liked was that night's mock ball. Every one was dressed up nicely and was dancing in the big, snow filled, courtyard. But Mei wasn't focused on anything but the person in front of her, Jameson Fawkes, dressed up awkwardly in a suit, his hair put out and soot-free. She fell for him during the therapy and behaviour sessions they had since the death of his partner, Mako, a.k.a Roadhog. She desperately wanted to know how he felt but was always too shy. She was wearing a blue and white dress lined with snowflakes. When the song ended Hana and Lucio were trying decide on the next song to play so she seized the moment. As Jameson went to grabbed one of Ana Amari's amazing pastries, she walked over. As casual as she could launched into a conversation with him about how the hell Ana made these pastries. Then noticing that Lucio was starting the next song, she blurted out,"I love you." Quickly, she clamped her hand over her mouth as Jameson laughed. What happened next surprised her even more. Jamie grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He planted a kiss on her lips. For a moment the world stopped. It was just her and Jamie kissing there, holding hands. They were interrupted by Hana who said "Awwwwwww..." Mei pulled away blushing hard while Jameson chased Hana around but she regretted nothing. She learned that night that no matter what you think might happens, you'll never find out unless you were brave enough to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

You'll never really appreciate someone until you almost lose them. These exact thoughts ran through Lucio's mind while he was on a mission in a small supply drop outside Buenos Aires, Argentina. The mission was simple, find the station, destroy the core, and get back to base. But of course, something goes wrong. On their way back, Lucio, Hana Song and Satya Vaswani gets hit by backup omnic. Satya was desperately trying to her Teleporter/Shield generator online so it was up to him and Hana. They survived but Hana got hurt badly. "HANG ON!" He yelled as he skated towards her. "I'll hold the line as long as possible. Go get her- AGH!" Satya yelled over the chaos. Lucio left his sound gun on heal song and skittered across the battlefield. She was barely breathing. He picked her up and carried her to the Teleporter. They popped back into the ship as the Teleporter went offline. "How is she?" Satya asked from cockpit once they left the ground. "Fine. Unconscious, but fine." IrHe laid her on the seats as her eyes weakly fluttered open. "Where am-" she started before being shushed by Lucio. Changing the conversation, he randomly said, "Remember when we had the food fight on the anniversary?" She smiled "You had pizza in your hair for DAYS!" "Did not!" She laughed. Before today, she was his girlfriend but he always considered her as his annoying little sister, always having little arguments, but today, seeing her on the brink of death, it really shook him how much he loved her. He wanted to stay there and talk with her forever but they had just landed back at base. Angela and Captain Amari pushed her back to the infirmary to rest. He leaned on the doorway and watched them push her away. He smiled, maybe she's not such a Diva after all.


	4. Chapter 4

That's what the younger recruits called the "slightly" older agents, according to Jack. Ana Amari chuckled. She sitting at her work desk, trying to sort out where all the supply stations were but her thoughts were elsewhere. Every since Overwatch rejoined she was restored of her old position, Captain Amari. She appreciated the offer as it allowed her to keep an eye on everyone because some are not yet "adult" but she did miss being able to see her daughter, Fareeha Amari, and BEING the troublemaker sometimes. She sighed and swiped the map off the table to reveal 5 pictures all taken since the recall of Overwatch:

" The first was a picture of the whole team. (Okay, here we go, tell me if I missed someone.) Genji Shimada, Fareeha Amari, Jesse Mccree, Jack Morrison, Sombra, Lena Oxton, Torbjoirn Lindwholm sitting on a different Bastion unit than it was in the Crisis, Mei Ling-Xhou, Jameson Fawkes, Hana Song, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Winston, Zarya what's-her-last-name, Lucio I-can't-remember-his-last-name, Angela Ziegler, Satya Vaswani, Zenyatta Terekata, and her, Ana Amari. The picture was taken during the team's 1 year anniversary. It was at the end of the day after possibly the most hilarious food fight ever. It started with Jack dropping Ice cream on her and her throwing her strawberry at him with deadly accuracy. It escalated to a full on civil war of pizza, soda and fruits.

The second was a photo of Genji hoisting Angela up in his arms at their wedding. It was a momentous occasion. (See A Gency Wedding for the full story. Note that a few people are missing.)

" The third was Hana, Sombra, Lucio and Lena in LA, going down a rollercoaster. They were laughing hard as Sombra hacked the cart to move faster and faster until the other guests screamed hard.

" The fourth was Torbjoirn's new pride and joy, his airship with Lena sitting in it and him patting a wing. The thing had almost exploded in his face 3 months ago. She chuckled at the memory of the former King's Row strike team chasing a robot and his bird around the base for the reactor core.

" The fifth made her choke back a sob. It was Fareeha and her friends, Angela, Genji, Mei and Satya at Lilgang Towers before the big mission. She looked so full of life and independent, Ana thought she had lost her little girl that day. She didn't though because after the mission, Fareeha stills needs her to make food.

"You okay?" Jack's voice shook her of her trip to the past. "I'm fine. What do you want." She said as she swiped the map back. "Just wanted to tell you that you're due in 5." He nodded at the clock. It was 6:25. Ana's eyes widened, remembering that her mission with Zenyatta and Reinhardt was about to start. "SHIT!" She yelled, taking off to the hangar. The past is VERY time consuming, but it was always worth looking back at, she was glad she looked back./div


	5. Chapter 5

"And that's it for now, thanks for watching and I'll see you legends, in the next one." Signed off pro gamer Hana Song, a.k.a . She had just finished a stream of Starcraft Shenanigans. She fell backwards into her chair and blew a stray strand of hair out of the way. Her desk was filled with posters and figurines along with 3 gigantic monitor and a Alienware keyboard. "How was it?" Asked Lena Oxton, her best friend. "Fun but tiring." Hana said between bites of Doritos. Quicker than she could blink, Lena snatched the bag out of her hands. "HEY!" Hana yelled. "Catch me if you can!" Lena winked, saluted and blinked off. Groaning, Hana got up and groggily chased Lena. After mazes after mazes of turns, Hana reached the cafeteria. The lights were off, but it was only 6, the room should be bustling with people. "Lena, not funny, give it back!" Hana yelled through trembling lips. Slowly, she made her way to the power switch. Before she could she saw a flash of purple in front of her eyes. Panicking, Hana pulled her pistol out and held it up. "C-c-come out!" She yelled into the room. "SUPRISE!" The room erupted as the lights threw open. There was Ana, Lucio, Lena, Sombra, Mei, Jameson and Angela each with a ridiculous party hat. Hana laughed as she looked at the banner, it read _Happy birthday Hana Song!_ Her eyes darted around the room. She spotted Lena and grabbed the nearest thing, a handful of chicken fingers and threw it at her. She smiled as Lena widened her eyes and, angrily, grabbed her Doritos and tossed it at Lucio. It became a gigantic food fight but it was still the best birthday she had in a while. She laughed, it may not be extravagant, not fancy or big, but it was spent with the her favourite people in the world, and that was enough for her.


End file.
